We wish to hold a symposium of major scholars in the field of oxidases and oxygen metabolism. Our purpose is (1) to develop an over-all picture of the state of knowledge in this field, (2) to clarify the nature of the major problems still facing it, (3) to stimulate a creative exchange of ideas for their solution, and (4) to assess the importance of developments in this field to problems of disease. In general, this proposed symposium will be similar in objectives and in organization to the International Symposia on Oxidases and Related Redox Systems.